


A Student of the Night

by Tali_Aurora



Series: Manicorns [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Dark, Gore, Grimdark, Major character death - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Sad, Slice of Life, Tragedy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Aurora/pseuds/Tali_Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is looking for a student, and has found the perfect candidate. Will her new student be able to handle this change of life-style, or crack wide open from the stress of having her surroundings change so quickly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. P ~ The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> H0i!

A young Pegasus mare's hooves slid across the crystalline tiles as she received a blow from a dark, intimidating figure. The dark pony emerged from the shadows, revealing herself. She was the dark pony all feared would hunt them in the night. Nightmare Moon. Her armor had been polished, light blue plates fitting to her slender body. The mare's piercing eyes glared daggers at the Pegasus. The blonde maned pony shuddered from the painful wounds she had received, as well as the cold tiles touching her belly.  She knew she could not win against a powerful alicorn, let alone take the defensive. She was at the hooves of the terrible, and terrifying Nightmare Moon.

"I see you have given up, peon. Look into my eyes, slave! Look into me... show me your eyes so that I may judge you thoroughly." Her smooth, velvety voice was laced with venom that sounded as if it could kill a large stallion with a single drop. Still shaking, the grey and yellow pegasus looked into Nightmare Moon's turquoise, hateful draconic eyes. Her pupils narrowed as she looked into the dark pony's eyes. The pegasus saw only hate, malice and dark intent in those eyes.. but the mare saw something more. Her eyes darted away, and the slender alicorn mare submerged herself into the shadows, closing her bladed eyes. A single, midnight blue hoof then made a single step just outside of the somewhat gloomy shadows. It was then the mare widened her walleyes as she saw her very own Princess of the Night standing before her. She shrugged off her still bleeding wounds, and bowed with great respect. Why had Luna visited her in her dream? Was she standing as Nightmare Moon? Was this really Luna?

"Please, Ditzy Doo. There is no need for formalities here. This is not the time nor place." With that, Ditzy, or as most called her, Derpy, lifted herself from the bowing position. Still looping the same questions in her head. Her golden eyes shimmered in the moonlight as she gazed at Princess Luna, shocked. Her eyes had several shades of yellow and orange-yellow mixed into them, reflecting gorgeous irises as bright as stars.

"P-Princess, why are you h-here?" She wanted to slap herself. She had stuttered in public. She had stuttered in front of a PRINCESS for that matter! How could she have been so dumb! However, the matter at hoof still demanded attention, and Luna didn't seem to notice, or care.

"I had originally come here to quell your vicious nightmare.. As I was prepared to emerge, your vision of my former self... I had.. noticed something in your eyes I had not noticed before.. they are full of magic. These eyes.. they are strange; as they are only seen in unicorn families with ancient royal blood. You however... You seem to be different.." Luna approached Derpy, a small frown creeping onto the dark Alicorn's lips. "Wh-What do you mean, Princess? Did I do something wrong?!" Derpy had genuinely worried that the issue were her strange eyes. She held back tears. Even to a Princess she was a freak.

"Far from it, Ditzy." Luna allowed a smile to slip out of her somewhat negative demeanor as she gazed down at Derpy. She was shifting through a whole spectrum of emotions that night, and she had clearly been exhausted. Derpy tilted her head, still wondering what Luna's point was.

"Forgive me, Ditzy.. But it is not your condition that I am worried about.. it is your irises." Ditzy was taken aback. Princess Luna was not concerned about her eyesight, but her irises? This was an unexpected change of what Ditzy had thought Luna meant by her 'strange' eyes.

"Luna.. what's with my irises? Is it a bad thing? What's happening? Why did you come here to tell me this!" Luna took a few hoofsteps over to Ditzy, a sharp 'clack' following after the impact on the crystal floor. "Because Derpy.. After seeing this magic within you tonight.. I cannot simply let this go to waste." Luna gave Derpy a smile. It warmed the Muffin-loving pegasus up inside knowing Luna meant no harm. Still, she had the slight fear she was in big trouble for something. Luna then proceeded to help Ditzy off of the cold floor, and used her magics to heal the pony's wounds. It was clear both she and the pegasus were tired.

"Ditzy, I shall arrange a train ticket in three days time. I would like you to come visit me in my castle. I will warn the guards of your arrival so that we may avoid trouble... Pinkie Pie may be a bit of a problem, but nothing that I or the others cannot solve." Derpy's smile faltered. Traveling? This of course, made her nerves arise. "Why can't we just talk here, Luna? It's warm and safer than a.. scary train.." The darker pony's smile did not fall, and Luna began to walk towards the shadows. "It is almost dawn, and I have other dreams to attend to tomorrow night, as well as the next. I will be in Canterlot, however. Please do not hesitate to call me in your dreams if you have trouble, my Little Pony."

With that, the Night Princess spread her wings, and slipped into the darkness. The dream around Derpy was empty and quiet. The crescent moon shone dimly through the colored glass memorials in the hall. Derpy shivered, awaiting the end of the dream. It would certainly take a long time, and Derpy did not know how to wake herself. She would wait for her alarm clock. Yes. Her pink alarm clock which always woke her up in time for work. She smiled, and nodded, glad to rely on something other than herself to wake up. She would wait. The plan was set.

She would take the train to Canterlot in three days, and until then she could pack, work for bits, and spend time with the cakes. It all formed together and fit perfectly. Derpy had **nothing** to worry about!


	2. 1 ~ A Student for the Night

The train rattled along the somewhat rusted tracks. The tunnel to Canterlot was just ahead, and Derpy was getting her bags ready. It was a bit harder, considering she did not have a horn to lift up heavy objects. Grunting, the pegasus heaved the bags onto her back, watching the tunnel end, and the glorious city of Canterlot come into view. Derpy's eyes widened as the city's gold and purple accent shimmered under the sun, which was covered by distant pegasi moving large clouds. They had a darker tinge, which indicated rain. She had hoped she'd get to the castle before then; but it seemed impossible with how slow the train was going. Derpy released a long sigh as the final tunnel darkened the train cars. It only took a few long moments for the train to slow at the train stop. With an astounding lurch, Derpy was thrown forward, hitting her head on a metal pole with a cringe-worthy clang. She fell backwards, a small purple bruise appearing on her forehead. With a groan, she slowly stood back onto her hooves, and walked towards the front of the train. She nodded to the conductor and hovered off of the train.

Derpy was not a skilled flyer, but she had enough practice so that she would not run into other ponies or objects. She had done this in the past, and it was what originally gave her this eye condition. Her right wing's feathers were dis-aligned with the other, thus the wings did not function properly for Derpy. She had been given this nickname when she moved to Ponyville for the first time. The other fillies had teased her about her strange wings, and decided to name her 'Derpy'. The first time this had happened, Derpy ended up crying, and was sent home for the day. The teachers did not deal with the bullies, and the torment continued until Derpy dropped out to pursue a career of being a Mail-mare for the NEMS (National-Equestrian-Mail-Service). Her special talent was unclear to her, but she had received it when she was but a small filly, blowing the bubbles that her mother had given her. When the juice was gone, so was her mother. She had been adopted, but soon after she joined the workforce, her adoptive mother had been killed in a train accident outside of Apploosa.

Derpy was shoved to the ground as she exited the train, landing on the platform with a thud. Holding onto her baggage, she furiously flapped her wings, lifting herself into the air above the bustling rainbow of ponies. Children meeting grandparents, Parents meeting children, and family and friends simply greeting one another. Derpy, who was dead set on getting to the castle before the rain could beat her to it, soared upwards, the gentle breeze gracing her light grey feathers.

Once the grey mare was at least 2 stories above the station, she began to make her way towards the shimmering Canterlot Castle. The golden swirls stood out amongst the dark purple and off-white stone. Tall spires touched the darkening sky. It was hard not to gape at the great castle. Itself reflected the authority the Princesses had, ensuring the kingdom appeared strong. Hundreds of years old, it was surprising that it wasn't crumbling to the ground, or the supports that connected it to the large mountain above the city. From certain angles, one could say it was floating over the city. Near magical waterfalls flowed freely from the castle's base, as well as the city's. Some landed in lakes, and others ponds, which shimmered with the evening sky. The Moon would rise soon.

With a soft 'clack', Derpy's hooves hit the cobblestone outside of the Castle gates. Two guards looked her over, before granting her access. Luna had not been lying when she said she'd tell her guards about her visit. The metal gates, the sun and moon carved into the bronze, opened. Derpy nodded to the guards, and trotted on through, trying to keep a cheerful demeanor. The wind began to pick up. It would be a storm that would no doubt, be vicious, it's gnashing teeth bearing down upon Equestria and all who live there.

The Gardens were in front of the main entrance to the lobby. Cut topiaries depicting Princess Nyx, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight, Princess Rarity, Princess Rainbow Dash, Princess Pinkie Pie, Princess Fluttershy, And Princess Applejack towered over the rose garden and maze. The automated sprinklers had not yet turned on for the evening, and Derpy had been thankful for that. The cobblestone to the main castle entrance was long and perfectly straight, but it shortened as Derpy reached the said entrance. Two Lunar Guards nodded to Derpy, and parted their crossed spears, the crest on the handles a shining crescent moon.

"Welcome, Miss Doo. Princess Luna, Regent of the Moon will see you in the main throne room past the lobby."

Nodding, the grey mare ruffled her wings, and continued to trot into the castle. The lobby was brilliant, a pure crystal chandelier hanging overhead. A red-velvet carpet lead into another room, a door carved into mahogany blocking it off. Who were standing alert, wearing Solar Armor and holding solar spears in their armored hooves, were the guards. The chairs were carved from the same type of wood as the door, the polishing on them as radiant as could be. The cushions were crafted from a quality fabric. Derpy noticed the style, and determined it was imported from the Zebra homelands; Zebrica.  The walls were decorated with portraits of all of the Princesses, The Regents of the Sun and Moon, Twilight Sparkle, The Elements of Harmony, Princess Nyx, and Princess Cadance. As Derpy moved, the rainbow glinting off of the crystal lights danced across her vision. Staring in wonder, she soaked it all in. The feel of the carpet, which was soft and easy on her somewhat sore hooves, the amazing crystal chandelier, and the high quality wood mahogany used for the doors and furniture.

Deciding she shouldn't keep the Princess waiting, Derpy walked to the guards, who didn't even acknowledge her, and simply opened the doors. Inside, is what you'd expect. The throne room had hardly changed, except for a dark blue alicorn sitting beside the said throne.

"Welcome Ditzy Doo. I hope the trip treated you well. It is a lovely day... other than the coming storm, is it not?" Luna smiled at Derpy, her night-sky mane sparkling in the light. She had been waiting for the pegasus, and while doing so, had been shifting the sun for her elder sister; who had been on leave to Mexicolt for important meetings about trades between Equestria and said country.

"H-Hi Princess... Yes.. The trip went well..." Luna frowned, and walked over to Derpy, her composure proud and regal, as should be a Princess to a citizen. "Your forehead.. Let me have a look.." Luna gently brushed up Derpy's chin to take a closer look at the bruise on her head. The blood had crusted into a scab, but it didn't make it look any better. The bruise was a nasty one, brown around the edges. Luna lowered her hoof, and began to walk a few steps away from the pegasus. "You need to be more careful! You could have seriously injured yourself!" Luna chided. Soon though, her smile returned, and she beckoned Derpy over with a wing. Obeying her Princess' wishes, she trotted over. Luna wrapped a dark feathered wing over Derpy, and closed her eyes. "Yes.. Your eyes. Continuing our conversation from the Dreamscape.." Derpy shifted her fetlocks as Luna opened her turquoise orbs, which now gazed at Derpy. Those eyes beheld a strong presence of magic, no doubt alicorn magic. "Ditzy Doo,  your eyes.. I noticed they... had accents of alicorn magic. I do not know how this came to be, but it astounds me.. and as I said, this cannot simply be passed up." Luna's horn began to glow a dark indigo, a book levitating over to Derpy and her. She set the book down in front of Derpy, and opened it up to the first page. The title was written in ancient ink, slightly faded from age. 'Depictions of Magic in Ponies'.

"Here, we can at least study how this is possible. Few Earth ponies in the past have had such eyes... but never a pegasus. It is a rare occurrence when both parents are royal-blood unicorns." Luna turned to a page near the center of the book, the scent of dust and paper reaching Derpy's nostrils. She resisted the urge to sneeze, and instead held her breath. "Here is states that it can occur with anypony, but mostly unicorns of royal blood, or very talented unicorns who have inherited the ability to become an alicorn, if they fulfill their destiny."

Derpy's ears perked at the mention of the ability to become an alicorn just by fulfilling your destiny, and remembered the Elements of Harmony. Applejack had fulfilled her destiny as the Element of Honesty; saving Equestria's ranks and citizens a war against the Rhino Kingdoms by stating the falseness what a disguised changeling Advisor said about the Equestrians. They had attempted to start a war so that they could seize Equestria while the Princesses were busy with the battle. Soon after saving both countries, and slaying the changeling who had attacked Princess Celestia, she ascended, Princess Twilight assisting. Applejack had been an earth pony, and ascended. The same went for the other elements, who achieved their ascensions by simply expressing their own representatives to the fullest extent.

The night lulled on, Luna and Derpy discussing her future. Luna had allowed Derpy to watch her raise the moon, whilst lowering the sun below the horizon. Soon, it twas past eleven PM, and Luna stood smiling at Derpy. She used her magic to snap the book shut, levitating it back to where it was. "Now Ditzy, I understand if you decline. It is a hefty responsibility... I need to request something of you..." Luna's smile faded, replaced with a stoic, expressionless look in her eyes. Derpy, confused, tilted her head. She had been tired, but still perky enough to express interest. "What is it Princess...?"

Luna spread her wings, taking the position of superiority. She lifted her chin, her gaze hardening. Her mane flowed out ever so gently, galaxies and Nebulae, stars and solar systems shifting with the calm swirls. Her tail-bone flicked the stream of space to the side, and her fetlocks stood straight, the rest of her legs straightening with them. Her wings stood out, erect. The soft feathers varying in shades of blue. The tips were a darker blue than the rest of her, almost black. Her hooves were the same, pristine color. Her coat was sleek and shiny, the fur laying down in a perfect manner. This was not the normally kind and expressive Luna. This was a Monarch, and Derpy took the message. This was of the upmost importance. She wasn't sure if she was ready. "Ditzy Doo... I must ask if you will be my personal student." Derpy almost fainted. She didn't process it at first, wondering if this was a dream. Was it? Why would Luna ask such a thing of her? Her mind raced with such questions, but without warning, she blurted out. "YES! Yes I would love to be your student!" Derpy held a hoof to her mouth, her eyes narrowing. Chuckling, Luna bent to a knee. "My dearest sister presented the idea to me. I have been looking for weeks now, visiting dreams of potential students.. none of them had beheld the gift you had. It is rare. I am honored to be your teacher, Derpy. I am sure we will become good friends over the time we are learning from one another." Luna stood once again, her wings now folded. "I am retiring to my room. Speak to a guard about where your quarters will be. I am unsure of such things. As Princess Luna turned tail and walked to the throne room doors behind the throne Celestia had normally sat on, she looked back, and winked at Derpy.

Derpy couldn't help but smile as she settled into her bed. The guest room almost appeared as a hotel's. A desk, magical fridge, arcane heating microwave, and a simple bed with white sheets. The pillows were soft enough that Derpy could be comfortable, and so were the chairs. Looking out at the waxing moon, Derpy's smile widened. She was the personal student of a Princess. She would learn and.. And she'd be honored with such a title.

Derpy reached for the candle, and blew it out. Closing her eyes, the last thing she saw was the moon.

Everything was going to go just fine, and she didn't have to live in the shelter anymore. She'd be comfortable in the room until Luna or another Princess gave her a home.

Everything was just **perfect.**


	3. ~2 Cloudy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RISING ACTION OHHH

The rain poured down to an extreme extent, soaking anypony who walked out into the dreaded storm. The pegasi had warned everypony to stay inside, in case there was a flood. Sure, they could keep the rain from drowning anypony, but the soaked streets were enough to keep everypony locked up inside their houses and apartments. Derpy however, was not hiding in her house, and was in fact speaking with her new teacher in the royal archives, in the top of the second tallest spire. It had been a few weeks since Derpy's arrival, and Luna had been more than glad to teach her more about magics.

Not only unicorns and alicorns had magic, but every race did. In their own way they had the power to bend the world's will to their own, changing the way reality worked. They had a system that they upheld for years. Earth ponies tended to the earth and farming, using their strength to make sure everypony had food. Unicorns used their magic to build and craft things, which in turn gave ponies homes to live in, and tools to make life easier. Pegasi tended the skies and weather, as well as escorting birds home for the spring and summer. Alicorns however, were the most important. They all had an innate ability to move celestial figures, as well as storing godly amounts of magic within them. Without Alicorns, Ponies would not last long on the planet, neither would any other species.

"So, Ditzy, you now see why the pegasi are so important?" Nodding, Derpy proudly stated;

"Without pegasi, crops would wilt, droughts would plague Equestria, and the world would burn under the sun's hot rays." Luna clapped her hooves together. "Very good!" She spread her wings, stretching them, whilst looking out the windows. The frame had a golden tinge, though the metallic swirls that spread across the pristine glass was simply low-quality iron, rust dotted here and there.

"It is still raining. We will remain in this tower for the time being." Luna stated firmly, levitating her crown onto a nearby stack of worn books. The grey mare nodded as she used her left wing to turn the page.

She had continued to read until a loud **bang** on the archive door broke her from the word-induced trance. The Princes stood up on her bare hooves, and walked to said door. She had taken her garments off whilst reading Equestrian history books. She had missed much in her absence; thus needing to study. If she had made a mistake, it would be catastrophic for the rulers during delegations or meetings with royals from other Nations.

Luna opened the door with her indigo aura, revealing a Lunar Guard, soaking wet from the rain outside. It had indeed been raining for two weeks straight, and it was beginning to worry some ponies.

"Princess Luna! You are needed in the throne room at once!" The Lunar guard appeared frantic, pupils retracted. This worried Luna, and she stepped out of the room. "I shall return, Ditzy. Please remain here." The blonde-maned pony nodded, a small smile forming on her dust-covered muzzle. She resumed reading as the door clicked shut, glossy mahogany carved into a fancy door, swirls and flowers covering the gorgeous wood.

Luna ran into the throne-room, her coat covered in rain droplets. The magical bits of her mane had not been effected, but the inner strokes of spacial plains had certainly been doused.

When Luna looked upwards after stopping near the throne, she saw that the Elements of Harmony, Her Sister, Cadence, Shining Armor and Princess Nyx were seated, staring worriedly around. Luna knew that this had to be an emergency if every single Princess and Prince of Equestria was here.

"Luna. We're glad you are here." The voice belonged to her dearest sister, Celestia. "Something has gone awry in the weather system. Pegasi are no longer able to control the weather, and Rainbow Dash's magic is being fizzled by the strange clouds heading towards Equestria." Luna nervously shifted a damp wing, taking a step forward. Celestia continued to speak. "We have received letters from almost every Nation around the globe. The Harpies, Merponies, and other aquatic races were complaining about the lack of water in their homes, and the ocean shrinking, hundreds of feet disappearing within a few months. It was obviously some sort of magic, and nature being manipulated. The lions to the south-east had been complaining about their prey changing course, and children dying of starvation. The entire system is out of whack and we need to solve it. We're the only race on Earth that can solve these issues." The other Alicorns appeared even more worried than they were before Luna's entrance. Rainbow Dash was the next to speak.

"Yeah! I couldn't kick the clouds even! It really hurt my hooves..." She proceeded to nod to her bandaged back legs, which were wrapped up to the cutiemark. Her friends seemed to pity Rainbow Dash, especially Fluttershy.

"Oh Rainbow Dash.. I'm so sorry.. If I could have taken your place I would have..." The yellow alicorn graced Rainbow Dash's back with her wing. "H-Hey it's fine.. I've survived worse.." Rainbow chuckled, and wrapped a wing around Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash; you could have died! If Applejack hadn't been there then-" Twilight was interrupted by her older brother, Shining Armor. He simply used his magic to tug her tail, which had been the signal for Twilight to be quiet. He locked her jaw shut, and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Ah reckon at this rate, we'll be flooded to oblivion! We gotta' do somethin' bout' this rain before somethin' really happens to us ponies!" Applejack punctuated her sentence with a flap of her wings. "Ah say we use all tha' magic we got and blast them clouds to the skah'!" The orange farmpony smirked, before being shut down by Rarity. Her horn had been decorated with a purple ribbon, and her wings freshly preened. The feathers fell into the correct position each time she opened them. She was obviously fussing over her wings before she had been called to Canterlot.

"I say we find the source of all this and end it straight away! I refuse to get my beautiful mane soaked, or have my wings ruined by that awful storm!!!" Rarity's temper had been short, and it didn't help that her boutique was going to be flooded by dirty water. Celestia interjected before anyone else could argue. "I understand that we all have differing points of view, but there is no need to fight about this. We simply need to find the source, destroy it, and-" Luna stomped a hoof. It hurt, considering she hadn't worn her crown, shoes or collar. The lunar Princess didn't even bother with putting on her regalia back on.

"No! We need to form a plan that will not fall apart! We need to think!" Luna began to circle the group, her bare hooves clicking and clacking as she did. The Lunar mare's mane trailed behind her, leaving slowly fading stars in it's wake. "We will need to go straight into the storm.. to the wilderness. We need to discover instead of assume. We need to think instead of act. What we need, is a tactical group. Trackers, hunters, and warriors... explorers." Luna stopped in front of her sister, her turquoise eyes shimmering. "What we need to do is scout. We need to know, not just fight. Once we know what it is we are dealing with, we shall act on what we know. If more information is needed, we will continue to scout until we have enough to think with." Celestia, who had been listening to her sister intently, nodded. She trusted Luna with her life. She was her sister after all. Though familial in relationship, She also trusted her war tactics. She had been more of a strategist than herself, and Celestia was better off fighting whatever it was Luna pointed to.

"Very well, Luna. I trust you know what you're doing." The off-white mare stood on her hooves, and looked out across the small group of ponies. "I will notify all of the counties and cities of the current danger and what precautions need to be made. My guards will deliver the letters. Luna, you will form a plan. When that plan is ready, come to me." Celestia then looked at the Elements of Harmony. "If the need arises, defend Equestria against whatever threats come near. Your map will most likely tell you where there is a Friendship problem or otherwise." The Sun regent finally looked at Cadence and Shining Armor. "Defend the Crystal Empire at all costs. That is our final resort if Equestria is defeated or deemed un-habitable." The two nodded, and stood. The ponies walked out of the room, leaving Celestia and the young Nyx.

Her mane was a deep purple, while her coat was a pitch black tone. She was undisguised, thus her eyes were their natural dagger shape.

"Celestia.. if Equestria is flooded... will we have to leave?" Nyx's eyes watered. She had just moved into the new castle from the treasure box, and just had it furnished during a long, treacherous journey fabricated by Discord. She didn't want to leave. Not so soon!

Celestia forced a smile. "Sadly Nyx, we will. If Equestria is destroyed by this new danger, then the Crystal Empire is our new home.

Nyx's ears flattened against her head, her mane covering her face. "I.. I hope Luna fixes this soon..." The young alicorn sat on her haunches. "I'm happy at the new castle and.. And I really want to stay there with Twilight..." Nyx held back her sobs. All Celestia could do was console the young filly as she went on and on about how she was Twilight's new student and that she wanted to be grown like her one day.

Luna, who was the last one out of the room, tried to ignore Nyx's cries as she walked back to the front entrance, and to the archives. She had considered Nyx as her student at one time, but Twilight had already claimed her adoptive daughter. Instead, she took her time to find a pony with alicorn potential.

But Nyx had counted on her to plan a scouting mission. To fix this. She would not let her, Celestia, or anyone else down. She would start planning as soon as Ditzy finished her studies for the day, and gained a more-than-basic understanding of pony magic, she would ask the pegasus to assist her. Equestria and it's inhabitants counted on her now. She needed to make the right choice, or it'd all go down the drain. The settlements, the buildings... spells that would be lost to a flood, constant storms, extreme winds, and potential wildfires from lightning. A storm was headed their way.


End file.
